Wind turbines provide a primary source of energy that can be converted into electricity and supplied to utility power grids. Conversion of wind energy to electrical energy is accomplished in a wind turbine by driving an electrical generator, commonly an AC induction generator. Recently, wind turbines have received increased attention as environmentally safe and relatively inexpensive alternative energy sources. With this growing interest, considerable efforts have been made to develop wind turbines that are reliable, efficient, and have increased availability.
However, the recent efforts have not effectively addressed the loss of availability. Icing frequently adversely affects performance of the wind turbines during winter seasons. At times, icing is so severe that it prevents the turbines from producing power despite the existence of ideal wind conditions. In addition, the imbalance of the rotor may cause stress of both the blades and the drive train. Conventional deicing equipment utilized in the aircraft industry, such as inflatable boots, alcohol or heat are not viable options for a wind turbine. Thus, there is a need to efficiently prevent the buildup of an icy condition built up on the wind turbine blades. 